


an eye for a eye makes the whole world blind (justice is blind)

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Ethical Dilemmas, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Matt Murdock (mentioned) - Freeform, Vigilantism, premeditated murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Ronald Wilde is in the hospital, too, with broken ribs and a shattered jaw, and it would be so easy to sneak in his room, so easy to stick a needle in his neck and send air in his carotid, so easy to make sure he never goes near Matt again





	1. Chapter 1

Claire doesn't believe Matt's forced cheerfulness in the slightest. She _knows_ him by now, enough to see when he hurts.

(Ronald Wilde is in the hospital, too, with broken ribs and a shattered jaw, and it would be so easy to sneak in his room, so easy to stick a needle in his neck and send air in his carotid, so easy to make sure he never goes near Matt again Claire _aches_ to do it.)

(She has to draw the line somewhere, though. She has to draw a hard line, one she will not cross, and as a nurse, she as a duty of protection to her patients. All her patients, even Ronald Wilde in room 150.)

Claire won't go in Wilde's room to kill him. But she knows of someone who probably would. 

\---

Frank heard about what happened to Red, and a familiar cold fire woke up in his stomach. 

Red was _tortured_. Not as the Devil, but as a _civilian_. Some sick fuck decided he wanted to play some sadistic game with someone he thought helpless, and Red was the one who paid the price.

Red is Frank's friend, and _Ronald Wilde_ is the kind of scum Frank puts down anyway. 

It's not the first time Frank tracks a target in Metro General, but he's going to be more discreet this time. No need to tie Red's civilian identity with the _Punisher_ more than the trial already did. Frank can be sneaky. 

Except, when he tries to get in the hospital, there's a nurse in front of the door.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Castle, but I can't let you do that."

He blankly looks at her.

"I'm a nurse. I can't let you kill in my hospital."

Frank finally finds his voice back.

"He deserves to die.  
\- _I know_. I'm Matt's friend too. I _want_ him _dead_. But I have to put the limit somewhere. I can't let you kill in the hospital. So now, you're going to leave, and when _Wilde_ is discharged, you can kill him..."

Frank is suddenly striken by how surreal she looks, standing in the night, the neons of the hospital behind her, outlining her like the halo of an angel or a saint. Her face and voice are hard, like a prophet from the Old Testament. 

"... And I want to be there."

\---

Something people often forget is that Frank Castle doesn't only shoot people. 

(She remembers, before Matt managed to _somehow_ befriend Frank, when he told her about finding men hanging from meat hooks with the strange, clinical voice he has sometimes, when he knows he should be horrified but is too jaded, to used to this kind of things to muster more than slight anger.)

(She remembers, the night she met Matt, how she told a stranger how to torture a man, and wonders if he ever used this voice to talk about her. If he will.)

Claire writes Castle's number in her phone under the name 'Barbie', and ask him to put her in his as 'Raphael'.

When Wilde finally dies, she is there, and he isn't killed by a bullet.

(Claire has been a nurse long enough to identify the fatal wound.)

(Castle wasn't the one who dealt it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something slightly different this time

Claire

**Author's Note:**

> The origins of the code names can be found in a rose by any other name


End file.
